


Red Lace

by Grace_Williams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dom Liam, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Gay Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Get Married, Harry in Lace, Lace, Lace Panties, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Married Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Poor Zayn Malik, Rich Louis, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Sub Harry, Sub Zayn, Sub Zayn Malik, Submissive Harry, Submissive Harry Styles, Top Liam, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Williams/pseuds/Grace_Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'to see the the boy who belonged to the ruler standing in a way no submissive should ever stand was a sight never to have been imagined'</p><p> </p><p>Louis is the most powerful person in the country and Harry is his baby girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story

Louis' P.O.V.

 

"On my lap." There's no kindness in my voice right now, just pure venom. I don't think I've ever seen Harry move onto my lap that quickly, although that doesn't exactly mean he's eager. 

 

Now getting 'on my lap' could be interpreted in a couple of ways. Either that I want a nice cuddle with him on my knee or he needs to be spanked. In this case, it was most definitely not the former. The fact that he mumbled at me and then quietly swore at the fact that he mumbled, can most certainly not be over looked. He did it this afternoon while preparing for the dinner gathering we're at right now to impress my most important clients.

 

Being in charge and ruling over a thing as big as what I'm apart of is hard at times and stressful to say the least. If one thing goes wrong then it turns into a life or death situation with me to take the blame. I train everyone, I make all the rules and I have to be the one to decide everything. Before the mishodjnnist government got a hold of what was going on, my job was a lot easier; having to deal with only a fraction of what I do now. That being said, I now have a lot more power. I don't think they realize it, yet giving me the role I have with freedom to change it makes me the most powerful being to have graced the earth. 

 

I probably could have left if I really wanted to when I had the chance and the government first found out about me, yet that would have corrupted the world as we know it today. I also wouldn't be quite as spoilt, we wouldn't want that now would we. 

 

When Harry broke my rules today, not only did he disappoint me in the fact I feel as if I raised a misbehaving girl -he angered me. I would have to punish him, there's no getting around that, yet in the position I was in politics to have to do that is shameful. I can't exactly go the 'privacy' of my own estate and punish him there because of how much of a watchful eye I am put in. Numerous people don't like me, mostly women despite the fact that they shouldn't have a say in how things are run anyway. 

 

When I'm watched like a hawk and expected to be the epitome example of how things are run, which I am of course, it makes the need to have to punish my baby girl so much more daunting. Anyone with any power in this forsaken world will probably want to end me on the spot. I need to go about this in the correct manner so that people don't jump to conclusions and accuse me of the most awful thing. That I have raised a misbehaving submissive. That's a bad enough insult to anyone who dominates, let alone myself. 

 

I don't think there's any option other than to punish him and then come out publicly and announce the happenings later. Unless...

"Baby girl. I have a new idea." I whisper smugly. "I want you to stand up. Nice and tall with your back straight, head up, and hands by your sides." The looks and words of shock that circled the room when he followed my instructions were one of a kind. Everyone knew who my darling was, as much as I tried to hide him safely, so to see the the boy who belonged to the ruler standing in a way no submissive should ever stand was a sight never to have been imagined.

"Silence." I called over intensely growing volume of the room. It wasn't a loud boom, just the stern mannerism in a gentle tone. Not only did the noise cease but also did the movement. 

 

Everyone was thinking the exact same thing and if I didn't start explaining the ordeal, my days of having power would seem short lived.

"My darling, I want you to describe to everyone what you did earlier today and why I am disappointed in you." I spoke to Harry, yet allowing the whole room to listen in. He was dead stiff as everyone watched and listened with growing anticipation, he cleared his throat and starred straight into the distance. I know he's never spoken publicly before so this is a big step, his punishment nonetheless.

 

"My daddy, the ruler of what has been created and achieved as of Wednesday the 4th of January in the year of 1885, is disappointed in my actions. This is because I did not speak clearly to my daddy when addressing my daddy, I then proceeded to use inappropriate words. I would like to take this opportunity to apologise to my daddy." It's as if it were an emotionless soul reading from a script. He remained standing, right up until I stood. The fact that my baby girl was actually taller and bigger than myself, such a highly looked up to dominant, was simply unacceptable and he was never allowed to let anyone know. Breaking that rule is like selling a soul to the devil.

 

In the instant that I rose, he quickly sunk down to kneel at my feet. 

"I presume that you now all understand." I don't continue, just sit back down harshly while impatiently waiting for the rooms conversation to build again. 

 

***************

 

"Mr. Tomlinson, after the happenings of yesterday evening it has been agreed on by the government that your status must be reviewed." I'd hardly call this a greeting, the Prime Minister is waiting to tell me that. I scoff and continue to stride confidently toward my walnut desk.

"Mr. Payne, you are fully aware that no one could ever replace me. I created what we all stand on today as humanity." I remind harshly.

"Please." He rolls his eyes. I can do things to his life that could ruin all he has. "It's only because of me that lead you to what you are now."

 

1872: Most poor boys are leaving school, I can stay. I don't see why I wouldn't. The longer I stay, the richer I become. Every aspect of being at school is dreadful, aside from the part of me that knows that other people are jealous of what I have. Boys leave school anywhere from 10-14, earlier than that being completely questioned.

 

Harry he said his names was. I would have to find him. People say I have a power hungry nature in me, I just get what I want. Right now I want the little boy who never went to school. I would give anything.

 

The time pressed on and sooner or later we had a deal. I would give him all the education and money he would need if he gave me the power and attention I deserved. This is where Liam Payne and Zayn Malik come into things. Happily together but not so happy. I told my secret. Of how happy both Harry and I were as I towered over him. 

 

In under a year the form of relationship that I had created was a booming success, no one could work out how an eleven-year-old boy had created such an ideal thing. I was given the power to teach and implement BDSM all over the country; at age 12. The government liked it so much because it gave women less of a say in things; after all, they just have lesser body power. The minority of homosexuals, I dealt with personally.

 

"What on earth makes you think that?" I snort. "I could've made people see what Harry and I are without you."

"That's not true and you know it." He says snidely, eyeing me down.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is the fact that you and everybody else knows that I am the greatest Dom to have ever been. It's not my fault that Harry slipped up. Besides, no one else's sub is any better so I don't see how you could fire me." I poke my nose in the air and look down on him to go with my comment, which was perfectly true.

"What. About. Me." He says slowly, whispering the last word.

"You wouldn't dare!" I gasp, a look of horror engulfing my face.

"Try me." He smirks evilly. I narrow my eyes harshly before storming out of the room to go downstairs, I need coffee right now.

 

***************

 

"Darling." I coo, seeing Harry doing a cross stitch as I enter the lounge room. 

"Good evening Daddy." He replies, leaning in when I kiss him on the cheek.

"Good evening. I think you've been a very good girl today, so I'll give you a very special treat tonight." I add, nuzzling noses like two cats.

"Yay! Thank you so much Daddy!" He squeals excitedly.

"Good girl. Now go wash up for dinner and I'll see you soon." I peck him on the lips and he nods, going upstairs excitedly to prepare for dinner.

 

"Go upstairs and get changed into some lace for me darling, I'll be up soon. No bare face when I get up there." I press a kiss to his temple and then watch as he obediently goes upstairs to change, into lace. "Clean up and then I'll see you tomorrow." I tell the kitchen staff, watching them take all the dinner dishes that both Harry and I left on the table.

"Yes Sir." One of butlers replies, so I nod curtly before standing and going up to find my baby girl.

 

"My darling." I sigh happily. He's wearing a pair of red French lace panties with a black, silk robe over the top that only reaches about four inches longer than the panties. The red lipstick, layer after layer of black mascara, thick winged eyeliner, caked on foundation, over the top bronzer and exaggerated smokey eye shadow just add that much more to the look. "You look simple ravishing baby." I complement him, adding a bright blush to his face. 

"Thank you Daddy." He giggles adorably.

"Now baby, this is all about you so I want you to go select three things from the cupboard that you want to play with. I'll be right back." I leave him to pick his choice of toys and go get undressed myself. When I return, in just white boxers, I see him sitting on the bed chewing his lip with a few things next to him. I hum in amusement and think of how much fun this is going to be for both of us. He's selected some fluffy, black handcuffs as well as a sparkly cock ring and a blindfold.

"Don't chew your lip, the lipstick will come off." I scold lightly, seeing him become restless afterward because he can't do his nervous habit. "You've chosen wonderful objects my baby. I'm gonna wreck you so hard." I whisper in his ear, causing shivers to run down his back and a whimper to leave his painted lips. "Remember darling, you're wearing lipstick and we don't want that getting smudged now do we? No kissing baby girl." I warn at the start, ready to get deep into the purpose of this. He nods and then I decide to start.

 

I push him onto the bed and start tracing pointless shapes across his skin. "So pretty." I murmur, slowly undoing the silk and then dropping it to the floor. Starting at the top of his v-line, I lick up his chest to his nipple; biting down hard and creating a love bite on the nipple and surrounding area. He lets out a low scream from the back of his throat and then I repeat on the second nipple, earning a similar reaction. I go back down to his panties, slowly pulling them down his smooth and waxed legs. My hand starts to pump his cock and in under a minute he's already withering from my hand job. "We can't have you releasing can we? That would ruin the fact that you chose a cock ring, so; let's put it on shall we?" I put it on just before his release, which is what he wanted but he still seems to be in a bit of pain from it. This is the ultimate peak in a relationship, when the submissive can be rewarded and when choosing what they want still submerges them self in pain. 

 

"We need to use some of the other toys too baby girl, sit up." I pull him up and then reach for the blindfold. "Close your eyes. Don't open them under the blindfold or you'll smudge your eye makeup." He complies, shutting his eyes peacefully, making his long and thick black lashes fall below his eyes. I securely wrap the fabric around his head and beam under the fact that he is now powerless and completely under my command. I lay him on the mattress and roll him onto his stomach, then lick along the crevice of his spine. "I'm gonna wreck you so hard baby girl." I drawl quietly, causing a moan to escape his lips. I grab the handcuffs and then handcuff him to the headboard of the bed.

 

"Pretty baby." I lick back down and then start rimming his tight yet loosening hole. "Loosen for me darling." I encourage, trying to get more space for my tongue to go in and get a reaction.

"Daddy..!" He whimpers roughly with jagged breaths.

"Darling you're so pretty." I moan, licking all through and around his bum hole. "You want friction don't you baby?" I whisper stealthily.

"Yes Daddy." He trembles below me.

"Good girl." I squeeze each bum cheek, digging my nails deep into the skin and turning them a bright red. "Lick my cock because that's as wet as my cocks getting before I ride you. Got it baby girl?" I instruct moving so that my cock is front of his mouth.

"Yes Daddy." He replies. He sticks his long tongue out from between his lips and begins to lather my cock in spit.

"That's enough." I pull away, then line myself up to be above his hole. "Here we go darling, after this you won't walk for days." I smirk. 

 

I lower my cock so it's teasingly rubbing against the hole, then slowly put in the first centimetre. Despite it appearing that I'm going in nice and slow, I snap my hips forward and send my cock flying into his anus as fast as humanly possible. 

"AAAAGGH!!!" Harry let's out a bloodcurdling scream and then pants in desperation. "More, more, more." He writhers. 

"Scream my name." I growl, biting down at his shoulder to draw blood while thrusting in and out at an alarming rate.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" He yells, shaking from the force of my thrusts.

"Yes baby girl?" I ask innocently, lapping at the blood seeping from his shoulder blade.

"More." He croaks out at the fact I deliberately haven't touched his prostate yet. 

"Like this?" I chuckle, tickling his prostate with my tip.

"Oh yes Daddy!" He groans. 

"I'm gonna fill you up baby." I moan, screaming at my release into him and then sliding out smoothly. I take off his handcuffs and blindfold, throwing them across the room and seeing tears gathered in his eyes. "Just let me put a vibrator in and then we can go to sleep." I peck him on the cheek.

 

I jump off the bed and then go to get the biggest vibrator we own, so it can fill as much of his ass as possible. Striding over to him, I slot the vibrator right in and immediately set it to the highest setting.

"Sleep baby girl." I whisper, wrapping my arms around his petite form and pulling him close. I press a soft kiss to his lips and then feel him tuck his head under my chin.

"Goodnight Daddy."


	2. Epilogue

I am more excited for this day than I have ever been in my life. In less than an hour Harry will be officially mine. Harry Edward Tomlinson. The name rolls of the tongue and is just beautiful. After I proposed to Harry he smiled wider than I've ever seen him smile in my life, although he'll beat that today. I'm sure.

 

"We need to go out there really soon." Liam says to me, ducking his head into the room. After Liam wanted to fire me, he realised that A) No one can do my job as well as I can and B) Then he would have to forfeit his role as Prime Minister -which is something he won't be doing anytime soon. The disagreement we had only lasted a day or two before we were back to being friends. "Liam, you've done this before. Am I supposed to feel nervous?" I speak my worries. "Of course, it should be excited nervous though. Excited because then Harry is yours for the rest of eternity and nothing can change that." He smiles reassuringly. "Thanks." I grin back, fixing my hair one last time. "Let's go."   
We walk out the to the alter and then I'm forced to talk to my parents for 20minutes before Harry's arrival. All eyes are on my darling baby girl who looks more ravishing than I even knew he could. He's got beautifully applied but heavy make up, with baby pink lipstick, and his hair has been styled into a gorgeous up do. The dress is just simple, white layers of chiffon that rests atop of his shoulders in thick bands and he is wearing it with plain white high heels as well as the white and pink rose bouquet. "You look gorgeous darling." I whisper in his ear when he reaches the alter, causing him to blush and pull back shyly.   
The entire ceremony is kind of a blur, as all I do is gaze at Harry with so much love and intensity. "You may now kiss the bride." I lean forward and attach my lips to his, closing my eyes and letting my soul be engulfed into the passion of our connected lips.


End file.
